Prétear
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: AU-Misty has accepted her destiny as the Princess Prétear. What does she have to do? And will her enemy strike first? And why does the name Ash sound so familiar? ^__^ chapter 4 iz up!!..Leave me a review!!
1. Of books and alternate worlds

~¤~Prétear~¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

Pokemon is not mine. Prétear is not mine. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine.

Warning:::

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Based on the anime Prétear and a bit of Fushigi Yuugi.

Summary:::

After reading a mysterious book, Misty Waterflower, a normal high school girl gets thrown into an alternate dimension filled with strange creatures called pokemon. There she is approached by seven pokemon masters who claim that she is the legendary Princess Prétear who has the power to protect the world from the evil Queen Fenryl. With the power to 'merge' with a master to form a Prétear Pokemon, Misty struggles to unveil the mysteries of the masters and the real identity of the evil queen…..

Pairings:::

Ash/Misty, a bit of Gary/Misty at first.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

{….bla bla….} Is notes/book writings/signs etc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:::Chapter 1:::

:::Of Books and Alternate Worlds:::

A sixteen year-old Misty Kasumi Waterflower yawned. 

The idiot history teacher was droning again. He sounded worse than a hive of bees. As he spoke, showers of spew rained down in the front rows. Misty was thankful she wasn't sitting in the front. Gripping the history textbook tightly, she cringed as she tried to block out the sound of chalk scraping on the blackboard.

(Stupid history. Boring. That's my life. I wish something interesting could happen once in a while but apparently that is too much to ask.) She thought as she yawned again for the umpteenth time. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the school bell rang loudly shaking her from her stupor. Hurriedly she cleared her desk and got up from her seat clutching her schoolbag, anxious to leave the classroom and go home. 

"…and remember the assignment on the attack on Pearl Harbor. I expect a full report from each of you by the day after tomorrow. If not, look forward to an 'F' for your term test. Class dismissed." 

Misty groaned along with the rest of her classmates. Apparently they haven't finished theirs either. She was looking forward to a long warm bath and a trip to the mall after. Now she would to forget about it and pay a visit to the town library for research material instead. 

Life can be so unfair.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

"Hey Kaz! Wait up!" 

Misty turned her head around when she heard that familiar voice, her fiery long hair twirled along like flowing silk. She smiled as she saw her childhood friend of the same age and secret crush running up the school corridor to catch up with her.

Gary Shigeru Oak was panting for breath when he finally reached her. 

"Hey Ru, what's up?" Misty smiled, blushing in greeting.

Gary quickly regained his act and smirked arrogantly at Misty.

"Quit it, Ru. Other girls may fall for that cunning smile but you know better than to try that on me. What do you want from me?"

"Ok then Kaz. Straight to the point eh? You see, my distant cousin came to town last week and I've got four tickets to this concert."

Gary stopped and looked anxiously at Misty in the eyes. Misty looked suspiciously at him and said slowly,

"And?"

"And…um, I'm bringing my girlfriend, Selene."

Misty looked away downhearted when Gary said that.

"Wait. Isn't your girlfriend's name Elsa?" Misty asked.

"Oh Elsa? I broke up with her two weeks ago. Selene's my new girlfriend."

"I see." 

Misty sighed. Gary seemed to view girlfriends like clothes, going through a new one every few weeks. And he could afford it too. With his good looks and arrogant attitude, girls are attracted to him like bees are to honey. Misty tried to talk him out of this hurtful habit before but he just shrugged it off and said that he hadn't found the right girl yet. When the time comes, he said, he promised to quit fooling around. And Misty had always hoped that she will be 'the one' when the time comes.

Oblivious to Misty's thoughts, Gary continued on.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my cousin is visiting and I was hoping to bring him to the concert. And since he doesn't have a date and since there is an extra ticket….."

Gary trailed off and looked anxiously at Misty's angry face.

"Gary Shigeru Oak! How dare you fix me on a blind date?!!!" 

"It's not a blind date! He's my cousin! I know him! He's a nice guy!"

But Misty was already fuming and didn't seem to hear what he had said. 

"Please Kaz?" 

Misty shook her head.

"Aww come on Kaz. Please? Please?" Gary said in a pleading voice and put on his most adorable purple puppy eyes.

Misty sighed defeatedly as all the steam subsided. (I hate it when he does that.) Misty thought as she nodded her head reluctantly.

"Yes! Thanks Kaz! You're the best! You know I love you, don't you?!" Gary said hugging his best friend tightly.

"Yes I know. You love me, worship the very ground I walk on, would do anything to please me and…"

"Hey I didn't say that!"

"No. But I did."

Misty smiled playfully at her childhood companion and Gary smiled back.

"The concert's in three days. I'll call you and come pick you up. See ya around Kaz."

"See ya Ru."

With that Gary left and Misty continued onwards heading for the library.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

{…..United States' entry into World War II…..an event precipitated by Japan's devastating surprise attack on Pearl Harbor….surrounding the events of December 7, 1941……}

Misty flipped through another book that said the same things the previous one had. This meant that she had only a limited amount of information to write her report. Muttering curses about idiot history teachers and inefficient libraries, Misty got up to search for another book. She went down aisle after aisle looking for more information to write on. Tired and frustrated, she was about to give up and go home to write the report based on made up facts, turning history into fiction when a slightly opened door caught her eye.

{Restricted Section}

{Authorized Personnel only}
    
    A sign on it read. 

(Oh, who cares?) A desperate-for-facts-Misty thought as she made her way into the dim-lit room.

She squinted and searched through the old dusty books that lined up in the worn-out racks. As Misty looked on, she saw that the collection was made up mostly of old encyclopedias, outdated reference books and various other subjects. Not one on Pearl Harbor at all. Dejected, she turned around to leave when a book caught her attention.

It looked out of place because for one thing it looked almost new. It was clad in silver white binding and the title was black rimmed with gold. It seemed to call out to her, asking her to open it and to read it.

Stifling a laugh at her own weird imaginations, Misty took the book and sat down in one of the corners of the room. Her soft delicate fingers traced the rough surface of the book and along the title as her eyes focused on the letters on the cover. 

"Tabun no sekai…" Misty whispered to herself as she read the words. Slowly, she flipped the heavy cover of the book and looked to the next page.

{This book is a journey in which the reader shall make. Remember that nothing is written in stone and destiny is what we make of it. Our story is our own. Always belief in yourself. When you reach the end, you shall return to the beginning.}

(Return? To the beginning? This sounds oddly like those self-help books. What am I doing? I've got a report to write. I'm leaving.) Misty thought as she got up with the book in her hand.

That was when it happened.

The book began to glow. At first, Misty thought she was hallucinating due to fatigue but as she looked on closer, she realized that it was really happening. A soft aura as white as pure snow began to surround her body and Misty felt faint. Then she felt a tug and was pulled into the book.

There was the sound of a book falling to the floor echoing off the barren room as Misty Waterflower simply disappeared.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Misty felt like she was falling through space. White space. The whole scenery was pure white. It was strange but it made her feel totally at peace and content. The wind rushed by her face and through her hair as she fell faster and faster. Then it seems like she was slowing down when she fell headfirst out of the white tunnel. And into the freezing waters of a lake.

"Yaaaa!!" Misty cried out at the sudden chill from the waist deep waters that covered her recently warm body. Her clothes are plastered to her body and her wet hair was dangling in front of her face. She shivered and shook and tried to huddle her body into a ball to conserve whatever heat that she had left. 

"Ahem."

Misty was startled by the noise in front of her and she realized that she was not alone. Her eyes locked onto the lean muscled torso of a body in front of her. She blushed deeply and thanked the Gods above that the water of the lake was not clear. Her eyes traveled up the magnificently built frame across bare, tanned and wet skin, up the smooth chest and ending up at the face. 

Misty gasped. He was simply put, beautiful. He had messy black ebony hair which he kept long to his chest. It framed his face perfectly and brought out his facial features. His lips looked so damned kissable that Misty had to bite her own lip. His eyebrows were thick and seemed to frown at her. But most of all were his eyes. It was of the colour of sunset, a mixture of bright gold and soft brown. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then the teen held out his hand and said in a deep but elegant voice,

"Hello, I'm Ash."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'Tabun no sekai' loosely means 'World of Maybe' in Japanese. Don't kill me if it's not. I only know a few Japanese words and most of the time I hafta refer 2 my pocket dictionary. 

Chara. may appear OOC but remember this is AU!

So what do you all think of this story?

Please review? =P

Onegai? ^__^

=CF=


	2. Of strange creatures and strange men

~¤~Prétear~¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

Pokemon is not mine. Prétear is not mine. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine.

Warning:::

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Based on the anime Prétear and a bit of Fushigi Yuugi.

Summary:::

After reading a mysterious book, Misty Waterflower, a normal high school girl gets thrown into an alternate dimension filled with strange creatures called pokemon. There she is approached by seven pokemon masters who claim that she is the legendary Princess Prétear who has the power to protect the world from the evil Queen Fenryl. With the power to 'merge' with a master to form a Prétear Pokemon, Misty struggles to unveil the mysteries of the masters and the real identity of the evil queen…..

Pairings:::

Ash/Misty, a bit of Gary/Misty at first.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

{….bla bla….} Is notes/book writings/signs etc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:::Chapter 2::: 

:::Of Strange Creatures and Strange Men::: 

"Hello, I'm Ash."

Ash extended his hand out in greeting but the girl in front of him just kept on staring. She was rather cute in a sense that she looked like a poor drowned Growlithe. The fiery orange hair was matted to her forehead with drops of water still running down its long strands. The same can be said about her clothes. However instead of making her look like a damsel in distress, it made her look more like a seductive goddess. The wet material hugged to her brilliant curves and beautiful skin tempting Ash to do something than to merely stand there, observing her. Her eyes were shiny orbs full of life bathed with the color of the sea.

She was perfect. If only she'd… 

"Stop staring at me!!" Ash said exasperated after the long, intense staring. "What the hell's wrong with you, Firepup? Hit your head while taking a bath? And with those skimpy and sexy clothes on?"

Well that certainly shook Misty from her daze. Instantly she blushed a brilliant red and looked down to her own body. Then she realized that her clothes have become quite transparent and are revealing some parts that should not be fit for the view of a total stranger. A wave of embarrassment and anger rushed through her as she brought up her hand and slapped the handsome face in front of her.

"Yaaaa!!! You pervert!! Hentai!!! " Misty screamed while folding her arms across her chest and she struggled to exit the water.

Ash just stared ahead dumbly, shocked that she would hit him just because he looked at her and commented that she was sexy. (I'll never be able to understand girls.) Ash thought as his hand smoothed over the heated area where he was slapped. (Ouch.) 

"Stupid history, stupid teacher, stupid library, stupid book, stupid lake…" Misty mumbled to herself as she wrapped the towel she found on a nearby rock around herself.

"Hey.."

"…..AND STUPID GORGEOUS GUYS!!!" Misty shouted glaring daggers at the guy in the lake. 

"…that's mine." Ash finished off pointing to the towel.

"What do you mean yours??!! I'm a girl. Naturally, guys should offer girls all the comfort she needs. So naturally, it's mine." Misty argued as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Wha-what??" Ash stammered out. "Th-then what about me? It's f-freezing. I can't feel my l-legs."

"That's your problem. Use a leaf or something. I'm leaving. Goodbye you idiot pervert." Misty said as she hurried away to find a bus or a taxi home. 

Ash was stupefied. 

"HEY!!! HEY!!!! WAIT!!! STOP!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU, YOU TOWEL THIEF!!! HEY!!!!!"

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Misty was panting heavily as she leaned against the huge willow tree. The hot sun was taking its toll on her body. She had been walking for hours now. (I should have asked that guy for directions. But who knew there would be such a thick forest here? Where the hell in Hokkaido am I?)

Misty began to panic. (Ok calm down. Let's retrace our steps shall we. I was reading a book. Then, there was this white light. I must have passed out. Then someone must have dumped me in a lake as a joke. Gary must have something to do with this, I'm not surprised. He's always pulling stunts like this on me. I'll kill him. Ok. So where in the world is this lake? And this forest? I don't recall there being a place like this. But then again, I haven't gotten around that much either.)

Misty thought about going back and asking the guy to help her but just thinking about him made her mad and embarrassed at the same time. (The nerve of him. Staring at my body for so long.) 

{Weren't you doing the same thing?} A tiny voice in her said making her blush all over again. (Well, he did have a nice body and..no, bad Misty. Take some soap and wash your brain. We need it clean to find our way home.) Misty shook her head to clear her mind.

The guy probably wouldn't help her anyway. So she decided to keep on walking. She had to come to the edge of the forest soon. As she walked, her steps became bigger and faster. Then suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar sound behind her.

"Spin—spinarak! Spinarak!" 

Bewildered, Misty slowly turned around and, 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

What she saw made her scream till her lungs almost burst. It looked like a spider, only this one was almost 100, no 1000 times larger. Spiders might not be insects but they sure do look like them. And Misty **hated** bugs. She was scared of them since she was little. And now here was the Godzilla of Spiders. Misty was absolutely terrified!!! She ran as fast as she could in the other direction, tears flowing uncontrollably. She sped blindly through the forest vaguely realizing the large shadows of other insects looming behind bushes and hiding in trees.

"Help! Someone! Help me!" Misty shouted out hoarsely.

Then, Misty who wasn't paying attention to where she was running, collided with something or someone and fell face first to the forest floor.

"Umph." 

Misty looked up towards the soft masculine voice which sounded oddly familiar. Her tear filled eyes widened in recognition as she saw the familiar violet hues.

"Ru…." She managed to say before fainting from shock and fatigue.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

"Ugh.." Misty winced as her head throbbed rhythmically when she tried to sit up on the warm and comfortable bed.

(Hmm..bed?) Misty thought vaguely.

"Don't move around too much. You're exhausted. Rest easy."

Misty blinked and focused her eyes towards the voice. It was soft and soothingly calm. Misty blinked again as she recognized the owner of that voice.

"Ru! I'm so glad you found me. You won't believe what I've been through. I was so scared and I was running so hard and I was.."

"Hold on, Miss. Calm down. Do not speak too fast."

"And I saw this big, enormous spider and as you know, I absolutely despised bugs. And I was so scared. And then I ran. And then, and then I found you. Oh thank goodness, Ru!" 

With that Misty wrapped her arms around the boy she'd known all her life, feeling relieved and safe.

"Ahem. Excuse me, um..Miss?"

He pushed her away slightly but held both hands on her arms in a reassuring way. His face was masked with concern and worry. His brows were in a slight frown of bafflement, and his lips were pursed with anxiety. Misty stared at the beautiful violet eyes in confusion. 

"Huh?"

"Forgive me, but have we met before?"

Misty's heart skipped a beat. Then she got angry. Really angry. 

"Ru you baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She said hitting him in time with her words. 

"I'll kill you! First you shine this light in my eyes. Then, you drop me in a damn lake. After that you must have put those fake bugs and you pretend to rescue me. Now you act as if you don't even know me! I hate you, you stupid jerk!"

By the time Misty was finished, the boy in front of her was almost full of bruises and he looked dazed.

"I-I do not understand what you are saying. I've been training in the woods for the past few hours and was heading back home when I ran into you. Or rather you ran into me." He said rubbing his jaws wincing. "Ouch this really hurts."

"What are you saying Ru? Stop it. This isn't funny. Admit it now. You were playing a prank on me like you always have. I'll forget all about this if you apologize and promise not to tell everyone I screamed my head off over some plastic bugs."

"……."

"Come on, say it and we can go home. It's getting late. I haven't finished that assignment on Pearl Harbor yet."

"Pearl Harbor? Is that a new kind of pokemon?"

"Huh? Pokemon? Is that a new kind of Playstation 2 game?"

"Playstation 2? Is that another new kind of pokemon?"

"Ru, did you hit your head or something when you fell? You're getting weirder and weirder." Misty said after developing a mild headache.

"You should listen to yourself. Then you'll know who's the weird one."

"Why you..!" 

Misty rolled up her sleeve, ready to give him another good round of beating. Seeing this, the boy quickly held up his arms defensively.

"Alright! Alright!" He exclaimed in a hurry. Then he sighed. "We're getting nowhere like this. I guess we'll have to do it my way."

"Wha-what are you doing?" Misty stammered out as he reached out the palm of his hand towards her.

"Hold still and relax." 

Misty could feel the warmth of his hand as it rested on her forehead. "Ru?" was all Misty could say as she began to feel drowsy. 

Meanwhile, the boy was using his psychic powers to read her mind or rather her memories. When he finished, she had already slipped into blissful sleep.

He however was stunned. With shaky hands he redirected his palm towards Misty's open one. When he touched her soft hand, a violet glow radiated from her forehead forming a symbol that he recognized. He himself felt a heated glow upon his own forehead.

Gary Shigeru Oak sighed. He felt a soft smile upon his lips as he gently stroked the fiery strands that framed the face of the sleeping angel.

"The Princess Prétear has appeared."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

This chapter is dedicated to my dog, Bandit who had to be put to sleep due to certain circumstances. =(

I wish that if there is such a dimension as the Pokemon World, that you will be my pokemon. =) 

~~RIP~~

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quick note/glossary::

I made Hokkaido, Japan Misty's hometown. 

(2) Hentai== pervert

(3) Baka== idiot, stupid

Special thanx 2:::

Michelle Ann Myst Lady, thunder mouse pikachu, and shandy!!

So? Confused? I hope not.

It's getting more interesting….hehehe

PLZ REVIEW GUYS…

LUV YA,

=CF=


	3. Of leafe and legends

~¤~Prétear~¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

Pokemon is not mine. Prétear is not mine. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine.

Warning:::

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Based on the anime Prétear and a bit of Fushigi Yuugi.

Summary:::

After reading a mysterious book, Misty Waterflower, a normal high school girl gets thrown into an alternate dimension filled with strange creatures called pokemon. There she is approached by seven pokemon masters who claim that she is the legendary Princess Prétear who has the power to protect the world from the evil Queen Fenryl. With the power to 'merge' with a master to form a Prétear Pokemon, Misty struggles to unveil the mysteries of the masters and the real identity of the evil queen…..

Pairings:::

Ash/Misty, a bit of Gary/Misty at first.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

{….bla bla….} Is notes/book writings/signs etc.

This chaps a bit longer as a reward for waiting so long! Though not much action yet. Nevertheless, Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:::Chapter 3:::

:::Of Leafe and Legends:::

(Miles away)

The earth rumbles and shakes. Dark stormy skies stretched across the horizon. Lightning flashes and thunder roars. Pokemon scatter in fright as a lone figure stalks the countryside in slow but elegant strides. The figure was a young woman, with dark midnight hair and a pale but beautiful face. The robes she wore trailed behind her like black ebony wings. One would think her an angel who had descended from the heavens if not for the dark and dangerous aura surrounding her as she strode along gracefully.

As she went by, the trees around her withered and died. The stream nearby turned a dark shade of black, as if polluted and lifeless. Any pokemon who were unfortunate enough to be caught in this aura were rendered dead as their life forces were absorbed.

A sea blue eye gleamed in the darkness, and thin luscious lips turned up in a sinister smile. She had felt it. Felt the tremendous Leafe that had suddenly appeared. 

"So, they've found another one. That precious thing won't know what she got herself into. Prepare to meet your match, Princess Prétear. Your worse nightmares are just beginning."

Queen Fenryl then laughed bitterly at the future to come.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Gary for once, wished that the rumors that he could control people's minds with his psychic powers were true. The girl in front of him had been staring, no, glaring at him without saying a single word with a look of utter confusion written all over her face. How he wished he could will the girl, Misty, into understanding.

When the girl had regained consciousness, he had sat her down on the sofa and had explained to her all about the Pokemon World---the pokemon, the trainers, the battles and all the other basic information. 

When she gave no indication of any response at all, he continued on with a sigh.

"There are trainers who have surpassed the levels of ordinary pokemon training. These are called Pokemon Masters. Pokemon Masters develop powers of their own which corresponds to the element that they are most natural at. For example, if someone who has an affinity for water, he/she usually trains water pokemon. If that someone becomes a Pokemon Master, then he/she usually becomes a Pokemon Master of Water."

Still no response. However, she did seem a little interested and looked as if she was listening attentively to what Gary had to say. Thanking the stars above for even this little amount of achievement, Gary continued.

"There are quite a number of people who have achieved the status of Pokemon Master. There are however only seven existing Leafe Pokemon Masters."

For reasons unknown, Misty perked up and voiced her curiosity. "L-Leafe?"

Smiling, Gary explained as best as he could.

"Leafe is the essence of all life. Basically, it is what we are made of in the purest form. A kind of energy if you will. It is the Leafe Masters' duty to protect and safeguard Leafe. But, in order to do so, they need the help of Princess Prétear -- a legendary young woman from another world who can "merge" with the Leafe Masters and gain the necessary powers needed to dispel various evils that threaten the Leafe."

"E-evil?"

"Many a people have tried to harness the tremendous power of Leafe. At present, it is the evil Queen Fenryl who wants to absorb the Leafe of all living things and use it as a source of her power. In effect, this kills the life in living things like a virus, all the while making her stronger. That is why the Princess Prétear is very important to this world. Without her, it will slowly be destroyed."

Gary's voice had a tinge of pain and sadness as old memories began to resurface at the mention of the evil Queen.

"Oh I see." Misty suddenly said. She had a look of pure understanding and a bit of dread on her face. Uncertainly she stood up and said slowly,

"Please excuse me for a moment."

Gary nodded. It must have been a bit of a shock for her to take all that in. He must give her sometime to think and to adjust to the situation.

Misty walked towards the door and opened it. She took a deep breath and shouted out to anybody who can hear her,

"HELP!!! MY BEST FRIEND HAS GONE NUTS!! HE KEEPS RAMBLING ON ABOUT THINGS THAT **DON'T** EXIST!! HE MUST HAVE GONE INSANE FROM WATCHING '**STAR WARS**' REPEATEDLY FOR **TEN** TIMES!! HE THINKS THAT '**THE FORCE**' IS ALSO KNOWN AS '**LEAFE**' AND '**THE EMPEROR**' IS KNOWN AS '**QUEEN FENRYL**'!! HE ALSO THINKS THAT HE IS SOME KIND OF '**JEDI KNIGHT**', ONLY HIS TITLE IS '**LEAFE POKEMON MASTER**'!!.OH YA..AND ALSO THE WORLD IS NOW COVERED WITH ELEMENTAL BUGGERS KNOWN AS **POKEMON**!!!! AND…mmmphpmphmhh!!"

Misty struggled hard as the hand of her insane best friend covered her mouth.

"Please stop this at once Miss Waterflower." Gary said desperately. He certainly hadn't thought of this kind of reaction to what he had said.

(Miss Waterflower!!!) Misty thought angrily. (Oh man! What the hell is he playing at? Pokemon and Leafe and Prétear? He is **so** screwed when I'm through with him!!) 

Burning with fury, Misty bit into the hand that was covering her mouth. This earned her a satisfied yelp of pain. As Gary was waving his hand in an effort to soothe the pain, she stomped onto his foot, **hard**. This earned her another series of yelps and left Gary jumping on one foot waving around one hand.

Satisfied, Misty stormed to the sofa and sat down, crossing her arms. There she stared ahead, mumbling about insensitive jerks with over-imaginative imaginations.

Then Gary limped carefully into her view. She lifted her arm and her fist was ready for another blow as she brought it towards the boy's face. It never made contact however. Misty had suddenly felt numb. She tried to move the fist that was still stuck in the air just inches from Gary. Gary, whose eyes were glowing faintly. Gary almost regretted using his telekinesis to block the blow when Misty shrieked in fear and backed away quickly, trying to bury herself into the sofa.

"Look here, Miss Waterflower. I will not harm you. I would appreciate however that you would stop hitting me every single time I tell you something. It is rather irritating if not a bit painful."

Misty gave him an incredulous look that said 'I only hit people who deserve it'. Gary sighed.

"I guess I've been fooling myself to think that you would accept what I said so readily. You are obviously not a 4-year old child. So I guess I'll have to show you some proof."

"Proof?" A puzzled Misty asked.

Gary reached under his robes and pulled out a sphere. It was half soft violet, half pure white in color. 

"If you think a white and purple tennis ball is proof of anything you said.." Misty's retort was stopped abruptly as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened to a considerable size. 

For with a touch, there was a popping sound and a violet aura escaped from the ball, gathering to form a shape on the floor. 

Misty watched in fascination as the aura faded away and left a creature in its place. It had the bluest eyes Misty had ever seen, with sleek violet fur on its whole body. The creature looked like a cat but had long pointed ears and its long tail was split in two at the end. A round ruby-like stone sat on the middle of its forehead.

"Espeon!"

Misty shrank back immediately as she heard the cat speak. A cat! Speaking! (I'm the next Dr. Dolittle?)

"That's Faith, an Espeon. She's my Partner Pokemon." Gary told her.

Misty was still blinking in disbelief. 

"Well what do you think?" Gary asked expectedly.

Misty was speechless. Then she remembered something.

"T-those things in the forest. T-the g-giant spiders. A-are they *gulp* pokemon?"

"Yes. They are called Spinarak."

Misty looked downcast. "Then, it's all true? W-what you said before?" Misty stammered. (Please say it's a joke. Please, please, please.) She chanted in her head.

"Yes."

Misty's vision faded into darkness as she finally accepted the truth. (I'm not in Kansas anymore.) She thought sarcastically before she fainted.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Misty looked apologetically at the boy across her. Gary had told her about this world and that he guessed that she had been transported from her world using the book. She'd reluctantly accepted that she wasn't in her own world anymore. The Gary in front of her isn't her Ru, her best friend.

(Oh God! God! How to apologize?! I've been hitting him for no reason at all! I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka!) Unconsciously, Misty began hitting her head against the wall.

"Um...." Gary stared. *sweatdrop*

"Aah that feels better." Misty suddenly said after the banging stopped.

"……."

Misty straightened her clothes and brushed imaginary dust off her shoulders. She held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Misty Kasumi Waterflower. I've come from another world apparently through a magical book. How do you do?" Misty said smiling genuinely.

Gary looked uncertain at first. (You can never be too careful with people who bang their heads against walls. Yes. Definitely.) Gary agreed with himself. Nevertheless, he took her hand and offering her a smile in return, he shook it earnestly.

"Hello. My name is Gary Shigeru Oak. It's a pleasure to meet you, girl who comes from another world. I am well if not for the bruises on my feet and the bite marks on my hand. Thank you for asking Miss Waterflower."

"Call me Misty. And I am so, **SO** sorry for hitting you, Ru. Please forgive me."

"Please call me Gary, Mis---sty. I am not comfortable with Ru. And don't worry about hitting me. I was teasing."

"Sorry R—I mean Gary. Ahh.."

With that, Misty blushed and kept quiet. Gary's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Misty, there is something important that you should know."

"Eh?"

"Do you remember what I had said about the Princess Prétear?"

Seeing Misty nod uncertainly, Gary continued on.

"Well, there is a legend concerning who she is."

"Legend?"

"Yes. Legend says that when great evil threatens the Leafe, the Princess Prétear will appear. She will come from another world to help this one. With the help of the seven Leafe Masters, she will rid this world of that threat, bringing peace once more to the land. And only after the task is done and the threat is no more, will she be able to return to her own world."

"Um..Does that have something to do with me? Oh.." Misty said, then realizing the answer to her own question. (How dense can I be? Anyone else who dropped in from a different dimension recently please raise their hands? No? Nobody? Awww.)

"Do you mean that I-I am Princess Prétear?"

A nod.

"And I have to kick someone's ass before I can go home?"

A nod.

"There's absolutely no other way?"

Another nod.

"Oh."

Gary looked anxiously at Misty who had her head down seemingly deep in thought. (Any time now, she would burst out crying and demand that I send her home right now. Or she'd curse and start hitting me again. She'd blatantly refuse to be a part of something that doesn't even concern her. She'd…)

"Ok! Let's kick some Royal butt and get me home A.S.A.P!" 

"What?!" Gary's voice slipped out.

"What what? Isn't that what you said? Only after the task is done and the threat is no more, will she be able to return to her own world. "

"Well, yes." Then Gary added softly, "I just didn't think you'd agree so quickly."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I'm just glad that you understand the situation."

"Of course, I'm a very understanding and open minded person."

Gary thought back on the times he'd been hit because she hadn't believed him.

"Sure…."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Poor Misty was so confused! So Poor Gary was so abused! *snicker*

Sorry no Ash this chapter. He was too busy looking for a new towel. He would have bought another one by the next chap though. ^___^

Sorry if Misty seemed too violent. But don't forget, she always 'mallets' someone who makes her mad. However this is just the kind of what I call the 'anime punch'. The one where you get hit and a few minutes later you're already healed. ^__^ It's not the 'hit you till you end up in hospital for weeks' kind of punch.

To those who reviewed:::

Myst Lady:: Glad you think so ^__^. I try to get their personalities correct but I think Gary WILL be OOC. Let's just say he's gone through a lot in this world that made him this way. Keep on reading and you'll know what I mean. 

Shandy:: Thanx ! There will be more chapters, I figure about 15 chaps in total, but hey who knows what will happen in my fickle mind. The other masters will be in later chaps, so keep on reading!

Sweet-Calmness:: Thank you! I'll continue to write if you continue to review!! Is that a deal? ^___^

Amber:: Here's the next chap! Hope U enjoyed it!

Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito:: Ah yes. 'Ru' comes from Gary's Japanese name( in my fic, his middle name), Shigeru. So 'Ru' is from Shige(Ru). Um, get that? ^__^

That's all,

Keep reading,

Keep reviewing,

Luv y'all.

Next Chap: Misty has accepted her destiny as the Princess Prétear. What does she have to do? And will her enemy strike first? And why does the name Ash sound so familiar? ^__^

Hugs,

=CF=


	4. Of training and trouble

~¤~Prétear~¤~

by Crimson Flame

Disclaimer::: 

Pokemon is not mine. Prétear is not mine. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine.

Legend:::

(.…bla bla….) Is thoughts

"….bla bla…." Is normal speech

{….bla bla….} Is notes/book writings/signs etc.

**This chaps a bit longer as a request! Things are heating up! Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

:::Chapter 4:::

:::Of Training and Trouble:::

"So you're the Leafe Pokemon Master of Psychic?" Misty asked.

"Yes."

"You know, I was just kidding when I said that you thought that you were a Jedi Knight, er I mean a Leafe Master. You don't have to say that just to impress me or anything."

"……." 

"So you are a Leafe Master."

"That is what I said." Gary said smiling as if to entertain a small child.

"Ooook. Can you give me a demo.? Like an example of your powers or something." Misty asked eagerly.

"I already did."

"You did?" Misty was puzzled. She couldn't remember seeing his powers.

"How did you think I had obtained the information to conclude that you had come from another world? Did you wonder how I knew your name before you even introduced yourself? Or did you know why you couldn't hit me the last time you tried?"

"Er..Good questions."

"First of all, I…"

Gary started to explain about how he read her mind but Misty had started to tune him out. Instead of paying attention, she caught herself checking him out.

(He looks so much like my Ru. The same handsome face, the same gorgeous hair, the same purple eyes and the same deep voice. Yet the differences are there. He's much more quiet and polite than Ru. He's just **so** polite. It almost gets on my nerves. Even when I hit him, he didn't hit me back or anything. He forgave me so easily. And he's so patient in explaining everything to me. He's a perfect gentleman if I ever met one. Ooh, I think I'm in love. And his voice, it sounded a bit sad. He looks as if he has a dark past or something. Tall, dark and mysterious kinda guy. Ooh. Stop it Misty, you're drooling. And what about Ru? Are you giving up on Ru for a guy who looks exactly like him? Yes. Girl, you are so weird. )

"…and I blocked you using my telekinetic powers."

When Gary had finished explaining, he looked at Misty for confirmation that she had understood what he had said. Instead of that however, Misty was scowling at herself with a very slight blush tinting her cheeks. She looked lost in her own world.

"Misty?"

"Uh…Hai! What did you say again?"

Gary sighed. 

"Where are you when I need you Ash?" Gary muttered softly to himself.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

(Somewhere)

"Ahchooo!!" Ash sneezed.

"Geez I must be getting a cold." A puzzled Ash said as he walked on.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

"So what do we do now?" Misty asked curiously.

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten. We have to meet up with them soon and give them the news. When the Princess Prétear appears, it would only mean that the Queen Fenryl would act faster. We need to contact them before she makes her move." 

"Um..them?"

"The other Leafe Masters."

"Oh. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Well, as I told you there are seven of us. I am the Leafe Pokemon Master of Psychic. The others are of Fire, Water, Electricity, Nature, Earth, and Wind."

Misty looked at him with an interested gleam in her eyes.

"Um..I guess we'll meet up with Ash first. I was supposed to meet with him anyway in Cerulean. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Gary continued on nervously when Misty merely stared at him with a glazed over look.

"Ash?" A switch clicked on inside Misty's head breaking her away from her dreamy fantasy. (Hmm sounds familiar.)

"He is my cousin and the Leafe Master of Electricity."

"I see." (Ash. Ash. Now where have I heard that name before? Something to do with some towel, I think. Ah who cares?)

"In the meantime, I suppose I could train you up a little. Do you know any form of combat?"

"Huh? Uh..I did take up Karate once. I was a brown belt." 

"Figures from the way you punch." Gary subconsciously rubbed his chin while muttering.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anything else?"

"Oh I'm also a member of the archery club in school."

"Hmm interesting. Come on. Let's see what you can do."

Gary led Misty to some sort of training area at the back of his house. They sparred around for a while. Gary commented on how good Misty's style of fighting is. This made Misty flush with embarrassment at the praise even though she was secretly thrilled to have gained his approval. 

Then they tried out Misty's archery skills, which were unfortunately a bit rusty. Misty almost shot a pokemon 3 feet away from her original aim. The said pokemon shouted at her furiously before flying away. Frustrated, Misty growled angrily and muttered curses at the target.

"A few more inches and we'd have roasted Pidgey for dinner!" Gary said in a hopeful voice, teasingly.

"Gary! Mou! How could you?!" Misty replied glaring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

Instead of making him feel guilty, Gary laughed graciously at the funny face which Misty sported. 

It was the first laugh in a very long time.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Ash looked at what lay before him. The material was soft and it tingled under his fingertips ran across its length. He suppressed a groan as he remembered the nights where its warmth blanketed his cold wet skin. It had made him so comfortable and so content. His thoughts wandered to where it once kissed his naked skin and he moaned lowly and reached his hands to wrap it around his hips and…

"Uh sir?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL DAMN IT!!" Ash shouted at the man who had just interrupted his memory of his faithful towel. 

"Sir! Please calm down. I don't have your towel but I can sell you one of mine for a very reasonable price. If you'd please let me go?"

Ash stared at the shopkeeper who was struggling in his hands.

"Uh sorry." Ash said sheepishly letting him go. Looking around, he then decided, "I'll take the one with the dancing pikachu."

The shopkeeper nodded and wrapped up the purchased item and handed it to Ash.

Ash muttered a quick thanks and hurried off, embarrassed at his outburst.

(Oh how I'll miss that towel…) Ash thought sadly as he walked towards the place where he had agreed to meet up with Gary.

"Pikapi!"

Ash stopped walking as he turned towards the sound of that voice. His Partner Pokemon, a pikachu named Seishi (though he usually just responds to the name Pikachu) came running up to him and jumped onto his shoulder.

Ash resumed his pace towards the Great Garden of Cerulean with an exhausted pokemon on his shoulder.

"So buddy, had a great time?"

"Pika! Pi pi pi! Pikachu!"

"Sou ka? I hope you didn't spend too much on buying those hotdogs that you forgot to buy me that thing I told you to buy."

"Pi…ka.." It sounded suspiciously like an 'Uh Oh'.

"Pikachu! I can't believe you actually forgot! It's a limited edition, one time only collectors item, Singing Bulbasaur Face Towel!!" Ash half-shouted, half-groaned.

Pikachu merely shook his head regretfully at the weird fixation his partner has with towels. 'Sweatdropping', he tried to change the subject.

"Pikapichu pipi ka?" 

"We're heading there now. Gary said he'd meet us at noon and it's about 15 minutes till then. We'd still have a few minutes to spare."

"Pi…" Pikachu gave out a dreamy sigh.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. I know you have a crush on Faith." Ash said teasingly earning him a Thundershock from his friend.

"Pikachu. I don't even know why you bother. You know electric attacks don't work on me…owwwww!!!"

Pikachu seemed to realize it at the same time and had bitten into his shoulder. Then he ran off, eager to meet up with the Leafe Master of Psychic because what Ash had said was totally true.

"Why you little rat! Come back here!"

Ash ran as fast as he could but he was no match for the pokemon's Agility. He kept his eyes out for the yellow streak in front of him as he entered through the gates of the Great Garden. So focused he was on catching the little rat, he didn't even realize until too late the figure in front of him and he crashed down to the ground on all fours, pinning the other person down beneath him.

Ash struggled to catch his breath and looked down to apologize to that person, eager to resume the chase.

However as he did, his sunset brown eyes met with familiar sea blue green. His eyes widened with surprise as hers dilated in recognition and they both shouted simultaneously at each other. 

"**YOU!!!!**"

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Misty was blushing a deep scarlet as she looked up into the face of the pervert from the lake. And now she's in such an embarrassing position—right under the pervert's body. Her heart's tempo increased as she stared at him. He merely stared back with a look of wonder in his face. Oddly, this current situation seemed comfortable, as if it was almost natural. Misty mentally cursed, disgusted at herself for even thinking such things. She almost screamed for him to get off. But before that, she punched him hard in the nose and shoved him off her. She stood up quickly and brushed away the leaves and twigs that stuck to her body.

"Y-you ke-ep away from m-me, pervert. I-I'm warning you. I-I have po-powerful friends." She managed to stammer out.

Ash merely regained his composure as he stood up rubbing his aching nose.

"Heh! Who says anything about being near you? One look at you would cause any normal person to run off screaming in the other direction." He said smugly.

Misty glared daggers at the boy in front of her. She was about to hit him again when a yellow creature the size of a small dog came running towards them. It had long ears, brown stripes, a jagged tail and red cheeks. Misty stared at it and then shouted,

"Aaaaaaaaah!!"

Ash smiled smugly and said, "Scared now aren't you? My best bud here's going to…"

"Kawaii!!! Mou! You're sooo cute!!" Misty squealed happily as she scooped up the dazed pokemon into her arms and hugged it tightly.

Ash's jaw dropped a considerable distance. This was not what he had in mind.

"Pika? Pikachu chu?" Pikachu looked dazed but was enjoying himself.

Ash sighed and answered,

"Yeah I know her. She's the one who stole my towel."

"I didn't steal it! You **gave** it to me!"

"I did **not** give it to you!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"What's going on here?" A calm voice interrupted the two battling ones. 

Pikachu's ears twitched up and with a happy "Pika!" leapt out of Misty's arms and ran up to the owner of the voice. 

"Pika? Pipi ka chu pi?" He looked up hopefully at the boy. 

Gary petted his cousin's pokemon and reached for his own pokeball to grant the pokemon's request.

"Have fun but don't wander off too far." He said as Faith emerged from her pokeball. Both the pokemon sped away for some time alone.

"Now where were we?" Gary looked back to the task at hand.

Both Ash and Misty were glaring at each other not saying a single word.

"You know, Misty, this is who we're going to meet." Gary said after a long time of pondering.

Misty shouted, "What?"

Ash had a completely bewildered look on his face. "Cousin, you know this Firepup?"

"Firepup? Hmm interesting." Gary said with a twinkle in his eye. Then he continued with the introductions.

"Misty, this is my cousin. Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

"Ash, this is Misty Kasumi Waterflower. She is the Pr…"

"HELLLLP!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS??!!!"

A sudden cry for help broke away Gary's words. Ash and Gary shared a knowing gaze and tore off towards the sound leaving behind a very stunned Misty.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

There they were. Queen Fenryl's minions, the Deletrius. Dark, soulless pokemon who had had their Leafe absorbed. They walked around like zombies with nothing on their minds except for the Queen's orders. Which usually consists of absorbing more Leafe for their Mistress. 

Ash and Gary called upon their respective Partners who came rushing at once when they did. Pikachu and Faith went into action quickly without sparing a minute second. Ash and Gary gave out their orders and joined in the battle. Soon electrical torrents surged through the air joined by psychic waves, fainting the Deletrius one by one. 

Ash blocked a flamethrower from the nearby Charmeleon. Charging up his hands, he threw the electricity out in streams towards the unfortunate creature. It fell to the ground almost instantaneously. 

"River of Light!!" He shouted as he dodged another attack by a Bulbasaur. He picked up his pace and shot some balls of electricity in many directions, hitting their targets perfectly. A nearby Hitmonlee tried to bring him down the traditional way but Ash was too quick for it. Plus, he also had the advantage of a working mind. He dodged a few kicks to his left and gave it one of his own to its right. 

Gary himself was doing fine on his own. The lack of thinking skills the pokemon had made it quite easy for him to defeat with his psychic powers. One by one the pokemon around him fell affected by his surging wave of power.

"Mind Games." His voice clear but dangerous. Illusions sprung forth clouding the affected pokemon's sight. It made it all too easy for him to bring down the confused pokemon.

Pikachu and Faith were having a great exercise. Both of them are caught in the heat of battle and the only thing in their mind was victory.

As the four battled on, they began to realize that they were being pushed back further and further into the Great Garden. True they were winning battles but the Deletrius kept coming at them. There seemed to be an endless assault in numbers. 

Their powers were draining and Ash knew they couldn't hold them off forever.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Misty had watched as Gary and Ash sped off. After being dumbstruck for a moment or two, she had decided to follow them.

And so she did. The sight that greeted her was not a pretty one. Dark looking pokemon were battling with them left and right. Those who weren't, were absorbing the Leafe of the nearby flora and fauna. Even the crystal clear stream was not spared as Misty watched it turn black and murky. 

Nevertheless, Misty could not keep her eyes away from the two boys any longer. She watched in awe at the way they battled. Then she decided that it really wasn't like a battle at all. She merely stared in a trance like state, as she finally found the word to describe what they were doing.

They were in a dance. Each movement as graceful as the next. The way they dodged an attack after another and fired off those of their own. Each step carefully planned and accurately maneuvered. However, while Ash's steps were lively and full of burst of energy like a thunderstorm, Gary's attacks were calm and strikingly precise like a snake waiting to strike.

As Misty watched entranced, she began to realize that they were falling back. Ash and Gary were beginning to struggle hard. She stepped forward wanting to do something to help. That was when Ash suddenly turned to her, with an alarmed expression on his face.

"What are you doing here baka?!! Run!!" Ash shouted at her.

Misty panicked for a moment becoming very terrified and then she did run. She ran away as fast as she could till her legs wore out and she stumbled onto the soft grass.

(What am I doing? Why am I running away? I must not be scared. I have to help.) Misty thought, her legs already leading her back towards the battlegrounds.

º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Ash had felt a little relieved when he saw the girl run away. (At least, she won't be in danger.) He thought.

Then he heard her again. It shocked him enough that the Machop in front of him got a chance blow.

"What can I do to help??!!!" The girl shouted out.

Recovering from the hit, Ash looked at her like she was crazy all the while shooting of Thunderballs from his hands.

When she showed no signs of backing down, he rushed to her side determined to haul her away from the scene.

"Are you crazy??!! Do you need directions or something?!!! Ok if you really didn't know it's **that** way!! Now go!!"

"No! I wanna stay and fight. I want to help you!!"

"What??!! What can you do?? Leave now baka!!" Ash shouted exasperated. Then he heard Gary shout at him.

"Ash! Listen to her! She is the Pri---umphmph"

"What? I can't hear you!" Ash struggled to understand what he said but Gary was too occupied to repeat it.

Meanwhile Misty was getting a bit impatient. So she grabbed Ash's hand with hers, wanting to lead them back into the fight. What she didn't expect was that her hand started to glow where it met Ash's hand. She looked at it in surprise and searched Ash's face for an answer.

Ash was looking at her with sudden realization.

"Y-you are the Prétear?"

Misty could only gasp in affirmation as a strange yellow symbol began to shine on Ash's forehead. Then she felt a warm glow on hers too.

Ash looked down unable to look into her eyes. Misty was puzzled. Ash had an expression like he was betrayed and his next words had a tinge of silent chill in them.

"Do you really want to help?" He asked slowly and softly.

"Yes." Misty replied.

Ash nodded and then the magic began.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Glossary/Note:::

(1)I'm no good with battle scenes. ^__^

(2) Um.. the towel obsession just came out of nowhere. ^__^

(3) Hai== Yes

(4) Mou!== Geez!

(5) Sou ka== Is that so? / Really?

To my reviewers:::

Shandy::: Thanx a lot!! Here's the new chap!! Hope you like.

CeruleanNasuti::: Thank you, I'm sorry for what happened to yours 2. I will try to make the chaps longer, but I can't make any promises. ^__^

Sweet-Calmness::: Thanx!! Ur reviews are always welcome! And as for the other Leafe Masters, you'll just hafta wait and find out. ^__^ And there won't be any Original Charas. though. 

Myst Lady::: Thanx, and I'm sorry to hear bout ur cat. Here is another chapter and I would love to read ur story if you ever got to write it. Enjoy! 

Love your reviews,

Keep 'em coming!!

The more the reviews,

The faster I update!!

Next Chap:: The transformation and the new powers. Misty is excited but Ash begins to act coldly around her. And Misty meets the lecherous Leafe Master of Earth for the first time (Give you two guesses as to who he is ^__^ )

If I get a total of 20 reviews before Sunday, I'll post the new chapter up on Monday!! No, this is not a threat! It's merely a um..bribe!! Hehehe.

=CF=


End file.
